Akuru
|officialillustrator = Hachimitsu Honey |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = 亜来 |officialromajiname = akuru |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = 甘月(amatsuki, previous name) amatuki (alternate romanization) やさぐれ兎 (yasagure usagi, lit. runaway rabbit, koemane name)Yasagure Usagi's Nico Nico Pedia entry コラ・ビット (kora・bitto, koemane name)KORA・BBT's Nico Nico Pedia entry |birthday = 25|birthmonth = 04|birthyear = 1994|birthref = Akuru's Nico Nico Pedia entryAkuru's Nico Nico Douga community |status = Active |years = 2011-present |YTusername = geda96A |NNDuserpage = 19907084 |mylist1 = 25163864 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 27931058 |mylist2info = used in |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co646597 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = co1558987 |nicommu2info = koemane repertoire |nicommu3 = co1265582 |nicommu3info = as KORA・BBT |partner = |otheractivity = |country = }} |UJBmJ3Qssbg}} Akuru (亜来), formerly known as Amatsuki (甘月), is an , (voice imitator)Akuru's Nico Nico Douga user page and . She mainly imitates the voice of Kagura (Gintama), Chopper (ONE PIECE) and Tainaka Ritsu (K-ON!) but she has also done voices of several other characters, as listed in her second community. As such, she has a fairly versatile voice, ranging from a high and clear voice such as in "Namae no Nai Uta" , to a mature mid-range voice like in her "Checkmate" , to a -like voice like in "+♂" . Akuru covers different genres just as successfully. She can sing softly like in "The Beast." , cute and whispery like in "sweet parade" and rock-ish such as in "Lost One no Goukoku" . Akuru loves singing very much, allegedly to the extent of singing every day. Besides singing, she also often holds namahousou, basically every day and sometimes even several times a day - usually in the evening or at night time. In her namahousou, instead of the greetings and , wakokki and otsukki is used respectively. Amatsuki is also member of CheRish ♣ FaMiliar, and they have done two live shows so far.Announcement video of CheRish ♣ FaMiliar's first liveAnnouncement video of CheRish ♣ FaMiliar's second live In videos and such, she was often accused of ripping off the male singer Amatsuki due to having similar names. However those accusations are wrong, as her name is derived from the fact that she likes sweet things - amai (甘い) meaning sweet - and that at that time she happened to see the moon - tsuki (月) meaning moon. As of her cover of Echo of My Voice , she changed her name from Amatsuki (甘月) to Akuru (亜来). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of CheRish ♣ FaMiliar List of Covered Songs (2011.03.25) # "1925" (2011.05.18) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2011.05.21) # "BadBye" (2011.06.10) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (2011.06.27) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (2011.07.17) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.24) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822 " (2011.08.23) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.10.02) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.11) # "Parameter" (2011.11.20) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.14) # "Mozaik Role" (2012.01.19) # "Hi Fi Raver" (2012.01.28) # "sweets parade" (2012.03.13) # "Black Board" (2012.04.11) # "Checkmate" (2012.04.29) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (2012.07.24) # "Invisible" (2012.08.04) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2012.08.06) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (2012.10.17) # "The Beast." -with Serifu- (2013.01.15) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.28) # "Lost One no Goukoku" -Original key ver.- (2013.03.24) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" feat. Amatsuki, Meno, Uda Uda Banzai, Panaman, Dazbee, mainann and Aji (2013.05.26) # "Kimi ga Sora Koso Kanashikere" (2013.07.30) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (2013.08.01) # "Mea no Kyouiku" -with Serifu- (2013.08.28) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" (2013.09.03) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.11.24) # "Zutto Mae kara Suki deshita" (2013.12.15) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.03.14) # "+♂" (2014.04.08) # "Fuwa Fuwa ♪" (2014.07.10) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite iru" (The World Is Falling In Love) (2014.07.29) As Akuru: # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2014.11.25) # "Minpoudai 709-jou" (2014.12.11) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (2015.02.04) # "Himitsu Danjo no Kankei" (2015.02.19) # "Gekijou Aika" (Theater Love Song) (2015.02.25) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (2015.04.01) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.08.02) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.06) # "Ashita Sekai ga Horobunara" (If Tomorrow the World is Perished) (2015.08.27) # "Toki no Ame, Saishuu Sensou" (A Passing Shower, The Final War) (2016.02.28) # "Painter" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) }} Discography Gallery |Amatsuki kokoronashi 42228734.png|Akuru as seen in her cover of "Kokoronashi" |Amatsuki blomaga 24101257.png|Akuru as seen in her Blomaga |Amatsuki commu.png|Akuru as seen in her Nico Nico Douga community |Amatsuki twitter.png|Akuru as seen on Twitter Illust. by Mu-kun no Nii-chan (むぅ君の兄ちゃん) |Amatsuki live.png|Akuru as seen in CheRish ♣ FaMiliar's live announcement |Akuru YT.png|Akuru as seen in her YT icon |AkuruFuwa.png|Akuru as seen in her cover of "Fuwa Fuwa ♪" }} Trivia * She was born in Kyushu. * She is blood type A. * Her height is 158 cm. * Her computer is a Lenovo, with operation system Windows 7. Her IF is a ROLAND UA－33 and she uses both a Bluebird condenser mic and a dynamic SM58-LCE. She uses Cubase 7 to record. * She is bad with Kanji, and often misreads or miswrites those. * She respects fellow utaite 96Neko and Guriri. External Links * Twitter * TwitCasting * Blomaga